Lying Underwater
by Kikanemi
Summary: Nancy's summer gig results in more mysteries than she bargained for. With help from the Hardys, Nancy hopes to solve both a murder and an ancient legend. But on an island, there's little room to run.
1. Prologue

**Authoress' Note:** Clearly, I've never written a NDHB story before. In fact, I've never read a single book of either ND or HB. Then how am I a fan, you ask? Well, I've pretty much played every single Nancy Drew computer game (save Old Clock, which I will most likely do after I finish Castle Malloy) and became a rabid fan. So, I've read plenty of NDHB fanfiction but this is my first attempt at writing them into fiction. Bon appetit!

* * *

Lying Underwater

_Prologue_

* * *

"Oh Miss Wood! Are we ready to set sail?"

Miss Wood chuckled, listening to the childlike enthusiasm of her client – someone who was easily twice her age and then some. But she knew how she felt, especially with the threat of death looming over one's head. That kind of stress just makes you want something to serve as a distraction. In this case, an outing on her boat.

"Of course, just promise me one more time that you'll be careful."

The older woman shot her a kind smile. Barbara Garrison was touched by so much concern, especially in a time of need. "You checked the boat yourself, Miss Wood, you know better than anyone that I'll be safe. If I suspect any foul play I'll turn my toosh in the other direction."

The girl nodded and stepped back. She began to undo the rope holding the watercraft near the dock, watching as it floated slowly from shore. "Right, I checked. Well, bon voyage, Ms. Garrison!" She looked up only to discover an empty deck. Her stomach dropped. "Ms. Garrison?"

Barbara was no where in sight. Miss Wood calmed herself somewhat; Barbara could have just ambled into the captain's nook unable to hear her over her fumbling to prepare for voyage. From her very limited experience observing Ms. Garrison, she noticed that the woman was somewhat preoccupied at the most inopportune moments – a horrible characteristic for someone she was supposed to be saving from danger.

But Ms. Garrison was right. She had checked that boat at least four times over herself. No bombs – which was always a good sign – no tricks, no foul play from what she could see. And she had dealt with this kind of stuff for a long time. If anything suspicious was going on, she would have seen it.

Still, Ms. Garrison's unresponsiveness scared her a bit. "Ms. Garrison! Hello?" That's when she noticed something peculiar. There was no one at the wheel. No one on the deck? No one at the wheel?

Something was off – way, way off.

Just as she was about to attempt hauling the boat back by the towrope, she was sent sprawling, a scalding heat and an unknown force washing over her. She didn't have to heave herself from the deck to know that there was an explosion – an explosion that had just overtaken her client. One she had sworn she would save, even from death. But she had failed. She hadn't even gotten a lead on the investigation and now _this_.

As the debris cleared, she drew her hands away from behind her head. The boat was still in tact – almost. She gulped and watched as the fiery remnants sank; no sign of life, no sign of hope. That's when she felt like she might cry. Suddenly, though, she realized she already was and everyone was there to witness it. The guests and staff were gathered, all staring in awe. She was still in too much of a shock to feel anything.

But she knew one thing for sure – she had been there to prevent a murder, but now she was going to have to solve it.

If anyone could do it, she could – Nancy Drew.


	2. Chapter One

**Authoress' Note:** Okay, so, quick question. Vanessa or Iola? I don't intend to add much in the way of romance for Joe but you never know with me (a hopeless romantic). So, if you're deeply disturbed by my choice please let me know. It's not set in stone. Also, note that I suck at tenses sometimes. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter! Bon appetit.

Oh, and thanks to those of you who reviewed, favorited, or alerted (?).

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Islands are small_

_And I've found you._

No indication as to whereabouts. No indication as to identity. Nothing. The final "threat" sent to Ms. Garrison resembled little more than an over-the-top love letter. I hadn't even had the chance to dust for fingerprints before her murderer found her and took her. Forever.

I can't dwell on it. I won't. At least not long enough for the murderer to think he or she has gotten away with something. There's a murder to be solved – one I should have stopped from happening in the first place. Feeling sorry for myself will only distract from the situation at hand – the thorough inspection of everyone and everything on this island. Everyone is a suspect at this point.

The hinge to the door creaked and I quickly slipped the note into the pocket of my cargo khaki-colored shorts (they're part of the job description, even though Bess would probably shriek if she ever saw me in uniform). It's my boss – Harry Jackson – and the jig is up. He knows everything.

It was only weeks earlier when I applied to this job under the pseudonym of Natalie Wood. It was here on Jackson Island, Minnesota that I was meant to watch over Barbara Garrison, my forever vacationing client. I certainly didn't expect to be hired but I definitely didn't expect to actually like my job.

Along with six other twenty-something year olds I'm supposed to greet guests, please guests, and tote guests to and from shores. It isn't all that demanding considering most of the guests are pretty laid-back which gave me plenty of time to watch over Ms. Garrison – the only part of the job that had proven to be both boring and time consuming. Harry even noticed our budding relationship – rather, my hawk-like vigil when it came to my absentminded client – and decided it would be my responsibility to tend to her. That was exactly what I wanted and now he knew why.

"The police interviews are over. You're home free, kiddo." I didn't laugh at his idea of a joke. He and I both knew I hadn't done it but only wished I had stopped it. "Are you okay?"

Right. I hadn't said a word, save to the police, since the incident. I may be shaken but I'm not broken.

"Yes, I'm fine." I winced when my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and sit up straighter – the perfect picture of a savvy sleuth rather than a down trodden has been. I promised myself I wouldn't be sad. "I'm sorry I kept my identity a secret but I would honestly like to keep my job if that's okay with you."

Harry nodded, looking me over for himself. "Nat – I mean, Nancy – I'd love for you to stay aboard. Besides, we still need your help."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson." I extended my hand for him to shake only to be thoroughly surprised when I found myself in his firm embrace, a hand patting my back.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Take it easy today. You may be used to this kind of stuff but I don't think I can watch you move on so quickly. Aches a bit."

I chuckled, despite my mixed emotions. I was about to full out laugh or cry. But I have control – full out control – for the moment and I'm reacting in my own way. It may seem strange to others but I'm somewhat used to this. I'm measuring my next move, quietly and methodically.

Pulling myself from the hug, I moved towards the door and smiled – the smile I saved for reassuring clients and now employers alike. "I will. And do me a favor? Keep calling me Natalie. I don't want anyone to know who I am just yet."

As the door clicked, I fell back against the main office's sturdy wooden structure. Despite what Harry said, I can't take it easy. I have to get back to work to see if the guests are willing to divulge any good or ill feelings they had towards Barbara.

But first, I should call Bess for an update.

"Nancy?"

"Bess…I…" That's when I broke down into a tear soaked sob. I didn't want to do this but I'm only human. Death is never easy. Even if I was the best detective from here to Mars, I wouldn't be me if I didn't shed some emotion.

Bess made a clucking sound as if she knew exactly what happened and she wanted to reach out and help. "Oh Nancy, I'm so sorry."

Twenty minutes and one explanatory story later, I'd calmed and even began fretting over my now puffy eyes and red cheeks. That was never a good look for greeting guests. But my resolve hardened once again – ten fold.

"I hope you know I'm not giving up, Bess. Ms. Garrison deserves to be at rest."

Bess laughed sharply. I pulled my head away from receiver so as not to get the full blast of her gaiety. "Ha! Nan, as if you'd ever give up. I knew that much and you know you totally have my blessing."

"Well, you know the case. Any ideas?"

Again, a laugh. Apparently I'm being quite the comedian today. "Me? Don't make me laugh. Did you call the Hardys?" I choked at the mention of the H-word. "I'm sure they can offer you some detective-like advice."

It's not that I don't want to call the Hardys for help – they usually prove to be more aid than hindrance. But it has been months since we've seen each other, since we've talked even. I can hardly remember the last words that we exchanged – especially between myself and Frank. Now _that_ was turning out to be a rather sticky situation.

"Bess, you know I can't do that. Even though I want to."

"Of course you want to! You've got the hots for Frank! And who wouldn't?" Bess enthused rather loudly.

I felt heat rise to my face involuntarily. "Shhh, Bess. Share it with the world, will you?"

"It's not like anyone can hear me on that end. We're a state away, remember?" Bess lowered her voice despite reminding us both of the distance, "Nan, you're going to have to talk to them sometime. You guys made such a great team. And Frank is still with Callie, so temptation shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, but I had Ned as my lean-on. Now I have no one."

"Are Frank's pheromones that strong?" Bess giggled, knowing that she's making me both flabbergasted and tongue-tied. "You're strong. You can resist him. You don't even have to talk to him. He has a brother, remember? A really scrumptious brother. Talk to him."

I sighed, running a hand roughly through my hair. This was proving fruitless. "I just…Bess, I just can't."

"Afraid of what you'll say?"

It struck me that I had never thought about what I might say when I saw them next. We'd gone our whole lives giving each other greetings and goodbyes – it was almost natural by now. I never had to plan ahead. Somewhere in my gut, though, there was a stirring. A stirring that told me it wouldn't be the same.

This time I wouldn't be able to stop myself. No, I didn't want to stop myself. Not anymore. But I can't do that to Callie. I can't do that to Frank.

Keeping it inside, though, would fracture me slowly – from the inside out. Starting with my heart.

"No. I'm afraid of what I won't say. I won't hide forever."

"Nan, you can do this with or without the Hardys. I just know it."

That perked me up a little bit. I noticed someone in a navy blue polo and cargo shorts reminiscent of my own heading in my direction. "Thanks, Bess. Look, I've got to get back to work. I'll call you with any news."

It was Tom – one of my co-workers – approaching from the direction of the docks, coolly twirling a set of boat keys around his finger. And not to be conceited, but I have a feeling he has a crush.

"Tom?"

"Nat. Got some guests that need ferrying from the north docks. You up to it?" He gave me what I'm guessing is his version of a wink even though his other eye is twitching from the strain. Not alluring in the slightest. I fight the urge to giggle for fear that he'd get the wrong idea.

I nodded. "What cabin?"

"Starlight. It's a big party." As he handed me the keys his other hand enclosed around mine and suddenly the world became a bit more uncomfortable. "I hope you're doing okay, Natalie. If you need anything, I mean anything – a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, you know, whatev – I'm here."

I pulled away quickly and started for the docks before calling over my shoulder, "Thanks, Tom. I'll keep that in mind. I'm okay, though, really!"

And as I pulled even farther away I swear I heard a girly dream-like sigh coming from Tom's direction. Okay, so maybe Ms. Garrison wasn't the _only_ downside to this job.

* * *

The beach is almost back to normal by the time I reach the dock. Apparently an explosion and watching the police fish boat parts from the very same lake isn't enough to damper the moods of those on vacation. Well, good for them, and even better for me. This means that after my next task I have free roam to get to know others on this island. Some with motives.

I started the boat with ease, used to this short venture by now. And this is admittedly the best part to my job – meeting new people. Some are eccentric and others bland. The good part about this particular family is that they can in no way be related to the crime committed against my belated client. I don't have to snoop nor do I have to sleuth.

Peering across the water at the opposite dock I realized that Tom was right – this family brought everyone and their mother along with them on vacation.

"I'm gonna do it!"

A female shriek. "Ohmigod! I swear to god, if you do it, I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the trip!" Giggling and screaming.

They seem fun enough. I smiled.

"Joe, leave Vanessa alone. She doesn't want to get her outfit wet."

Wait a second. Wait a darn second…

"Frank! Grab her other arm! She's squirming too much!"

…this cannot be happening. I have too much on my plate for this to be happening. My heart doesn't listen and decides to skip a few beats all the same. Please, let this be a mistake or a trick of my inner longing.

"Joe, cut it out."

No. No, this is really happening. That deep as darkness voice, that mature attitude, that aura that surrounds everything and is just so…Frank. It's him.

I try really hard not to blush. By the time I make it to the dock I'm pretty sure I have the heat under control. But it still doesn't prepare me for their reactions – which are to either smile or stare at me wide-eyed as if I were a three-headed mutant of some sort. I remind myself I am most certainly not a monster.

Fenton is first to come to my rescue, dragging Laura Hardy close to his side with a hearty laugh. "Well, don't just stand there, everyone! Grab your luggage! We can't keep this young lady from her job all day."

I smiled and nodded, knowing full well they suspect I have a cover. It's always this way with us. Hiding. "Um, yes. I …" I forget my "name" for a second, discovering both Vanessa and Callie as party members.

"It says here you're Natalie." Joe joked and laughed, extending his hand. "Name's Joe and I'll probably bug you the most. I like foot massages when I'm at the beach."

Frank stepped into the boat, grabbing Callie by the waist and depositing her next to him. "No, you most certainly won't. Natalie isn't here as your personal servant."

"That's right, Joe. Now help Vanessa in!"

I noticed Frank and Joe struggling to get the luggage in on their own and immediately offer myself up.

"Please, let me. This is what I'm here for." I reached for a bag and stumbled a bit on my sea legs. Joe steadied me.

"Steady there, slugger. That one's too heavy for you. Pass if off to my bro."

There's a moment when I'm handing him the suitcase that I forget to breathe. I also realize I'm staring at the ground – all closed up and uncomfortable. But when I look up he's smiling and it churns up more waves than a mid-summer storm. It's reassuring, it's comforting, it's like home. It's all of Frank in a look and I'm on the outside as a viewer.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," I managed.

Joe wiped his hands on the side of his pants and stretched. "That it? I'm pretty sure Vanessa packed her whole bedroom."

There's a grumble and a few growls before I giggled and started up the boat, knowing I shouldn't be wasting anymore time. "All aboard? Good."

I gently steered the boat in direction of the shore.

"Hey, Natalie! Have you heard of any caves around here?"

I give Joe a quizzical look. A cave? There were a few, but I wasn't sure how he heard about them. They were mostly known by the locals.

"Joe, please don't go into that story again. I'll scream if you do," Callie crossed her arms and gave Joe a pointed look which I know will shut him up. Frank looked as if he's just as tired of the story. I decided not to push it.

Fenton cleared his throat, "How do you like it here, Natalie?"

I smiled at his warmth. I really do miss him. I miss all of them. "It's great. You'll all love it. There's something for everyone." I looked to the shore and watched as even more families occupied the beach.

"And is it against policy for you to associate yourself with guests?" I choked and braved a glance at Frank, who actually asked the question.

We neared the dock and I prepared to help. "No, it's encouraged, actually."

"Good."

I ignored every instinct at that point and made sure I took a long, hard look at Callie. She's the girlfriend. I'm the friend who is a girl. I had to make sure I didn't mistake the two.

As I leaned over to tie the boat securely to the dock I noticed a glint from the water. One I hadn't noticed from boat stall #4 before. The Hardys waited on shore for me to take them to their cabin.

"Tom!" Tom appeared in an instant and gave me his knight-in-shining-armor smile. Its effects are lost on me.

"Yes? Are you okay, Natalie?"

I nodded and glanced at the water. Yep, whatever I saw is still there. "I'm just a little winded. Can you show the Hardys to their cabin?"

Ever the prince, he led them away. I waved, hopefully convincing them that there are no hard feelings. But there are more pressing matters they have no idea about.

After making sure the coast is clear, I jumped into the knee deep water and reached in – grabbing hold of something both hard and soft at the same time. After several yanks it came loose and I fell back against the dock from the momentum.

What I see actually does wind me. Quite a bit.

Ms. Garrison's belt. Barbara Garrison's belt that she was wearing this morning when she set foot on that boat. I was sure of it. It was still in tact – no burns, no tarnish, nothing.

The police had assured me that there was no remaining evidence of a body aboard that boat. Nor had they fished any out – disturbingly enough. Why then was her belt still floating around? How could a leather belt survive an explosion?

How come the world decided to turn itself upside down today?


	3. Chapter Two

**Authoress' Note:** Sorry this took so long - went on vacation. Anyway, this is from Frank's point of view. I realize the story is moving slow but these are just for setup. You gotta wait for the juicy stuff. Oh, and I edited some stuff in the first chapter. Nothing exciting, just mechanics. Bon appetit!

And of course, thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_(Frank)_

* * *

She was hiding something. Other than her identity, I mean. Besides, I'd conditioned myself to look at Nancy with wonder and awe every time I saw her - as if it were the first time I'd seen a beautiful woman of her stature. Lately, though, I'd noticed that part was coming a lot easier. She was definitely _something_.

Ahem. Um. Anyway. As I was saying, I expected someone other than Nancy to greet us when I saw that familiar face on the horizon. But Nancy - er, Natalie - was unexpectedly distracted. I would bet anything that her mystery was riddled with twists - tangles and turns she hadn't anticipated.

How do I know this? Well, because I _know_ Nancy. I know that little look of concentration she gets when a development strikes - her teeth grazing her lip, her eyebrows kneading, a strange mischievous glint in her eye. But this was different. This look was pure concern and tribulation. It irked me because I couldn't pry. I couldn't even say a word.

I just really, really wanted to know.

"Who wants to go to the library with me?"

Library?

Thank god both my father and mother are too far away to hear that comment. After all, it was Joe who convinced my dad to shell out the cash for this cushy island resort. We had this four bedroom cabin to ourselves for a week - complete access to jet skis and speed boats - and he wanted to go to a library?

I didn't get the chance to say anything before Callie scoffed and crossed her arms. "Library? Talk about a waste of perfectly good water. We should go kayaking, Joe."

He smiled charmingly - Joe thinks women will fall at his feet when he smiles. I don't buy it. Callie doesn't seem to like Joe anymore than usual. "Callie, Callie, Callie. Listen, sweetie," she raised her eyebrow at that and I held in a laugh wondering how long it would take for her to snap, "darling, sugar, listen to me. Kayaking would be awesome, yes, if only it had a purpose."

Vanessa pulled away from him and gave him a look of disgust. "Relaxing vacations aren't supposed to have purposes, Joe. Thus the reason for vacations. Duh."

"Et tu, Vanessa?" A look of mock hurt. "You think I just stumbled upon this island for its magnificent service, sights, and accommodations? Oh no, my friends, definitely not. There's more than meets the eye here. Remember those caves I asked Natalie about?"

"Yeah, but Nancy didn't really say anything about them. You should give it up. It's getting old." Callie was tired of this subject, as was I. Joe had been talking about them most of the car trip here. Supposedly there was a legend surrounding the few found in the area. But what locals didn't make up crazy stories? Hadn't we been on enough "adventures" to know that folklore and rumors were fake and usually dangerous? I'd think he'd learn.

"You mean Natalie and yes, she didn't, only because she didn't have a chance to answer. She gave me a look, though. Didn't you notice?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and distanced herself even more. Quite frankly? I don't blame her. "Uh, it looked to me as if she thought you were psycho. I don't even know why I put up with you."

"Because I'm a genius, that's why, and I really have something here." He dragged her roughly up against his side and I gulped - a weird ache settling in the pit of my stomach. I batted it away quickly. "Did you notice the look Frank?"

Of course I did. It was a look of questioning fueled by an undertone of curiosity and intrigue - a look that promised sleuthing. Those kind of details would bore my audience. So instead I sighed and shook my head, "I agree with Vanessa on this one, Joe. You're taking this too far. I know we came here for the caves but can we forget about mystery and just do something relaxing?"

Callie clapped and smiled. Several months ago I would have found it cute. Now, though, it was a painful reminder of what she wasn't and who I couldn't have. I was just glad that we were still friends - friends that agreed on Joe's declining mental state. "I never thought we'd get off the subject of caves and onto the subject of something that actually matters! Beach, anyone?"

"I've got the perfect bikini I need to show off!" Girlish giggles. "Come on, Cal, race you to the bedroom!"

I stood up and decided I would tag along. I could use some sun.

"Of course you're going," Joe grumbled, running a hand through his now ragged hair. I almost felt sorry for turning down his innocent adventurous streak. Almost. "You just want to see Nancy again. She gave Callie a look, you know. Bad idea bringing her along, even if she is just a friend."

"I thought we were calling her Natalie, Joe, and this has nothing to do with her."

"Oh sure it doesn't. Whatever you say."

I was about to leave so I wouldn't have to deal with his petty accusations but his look of complete desperation stopped me. "Okay, tell me about these caves. I give in."

His face lit and I knew I was in for something strange. I quickly found my seat.

"Listen, I know you think I'm crazy but I think this is worth a half-assed investigation. It has got potential. If we can locate the cave in these local legends then we can put the Hardy brothers on the map. Not just Fenton - the Hardy brothers. We can finally branch off independently like we've been talking about. This'll be just the media mystery to do it."

He was right. One good mystery solved by us could propel us directly into the category of independent business - one that gave us freedom. We have nothing against our father, mind you, but we are getting old and the idea of sticking around the nest any longer than necessary is kind of sickening.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask more, my dad walked in. Joe and I donned our "innocent as can be" faces.

"We're going down to the beach. I better change." Joe glanced at me. "You coming?"

Thoughts of a certain someone rushed into my head. "Wouldn't dare miss it."

* * *

"Quit it, Joe!" Splash. "I'm serious, stop!" Splash.

Callie giggled before she sighed and leaned back into her chaise. I caught her glance even through our sunglasses. "They're ridiculous, don't you think?" I nodded. "She's not around, you know, so you can stop pretending to take in the scenery. I'll give you a heads up if I see her."

I doubt she'd see Nancy before me - I have a built in radar system.

"What kind of mystery do you think she's got on her hands? The case of the missing minnows?"

I couldn't laugh with her. This was something much bigger than frivolous island happenings. "We probably shouldn't be talking about this on the beach. Too public."

"Oh," she blushed slightly, "Right. I forgot."

It was then that I spotted her - Nancy off in the distance. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I was afraid that Callie would notice. As I've stated before, this kind of behavior would have captured her attention only months earlier. She would have caught a whiff of my uneasiness and seen the cause only to eye me in a jealous gaze. This time it was much, much different.

"Um, excuse me!" Callie called, waving her hand in the air as if for attention. "Excuse me! Natalie, was it?"

Nancy jogged over to us and smiled. I struggled to sit still. Just a little bit.

"Can you get us some towels?"

When Nancy nodded I shot after her like a horse out of its' gate. "Natalie, hold up!"

She slowed considerably and I soon fell in step with her. "Listen," I panted, maybe from the heat, maybe not, "You looked worried earlier. Is everything okay?"

The grin she gave me was easily dissected. I could tell she was putting on a show. I wasn't buying a ticket. Nancy was worried. "I'm fine. Thanks, though. It's just getting to be rush time around here."

"There's a rush in vacations?" She and I shared a chuckle that sank us into a comfortable place - a place where I felt most like myself. "Weird."

As soon as we made it into the storage hut I shut and locked the door. Nancy looked startled and I don't blame her - it was a bold move for me. Privacy was my only goal.

"We need to talk about what you're doing here. There's something bugging you and don't even pretend like there isn't."

Nancy sighed and shook her head. "I know. But I don't want you to get involved. This is for me to figure out."

"Is it dangerous? Because if it's dangerous I'm not stepping out even if you ask me to. I can't let you do that."

She put her hand on my arm - a simple gesture yet strong. "It's not dangerous. At least not yet."

"Then why-" I was cut off when she brought her fingers to my lips. This is when I started to sweat.

"Frank, I've got it under control. Please don't get mixed up with this."

Knock, knock, knock.

I heard an un-Nancylike swear muttered from my companion and watched as she rushed to set us free. The kid from the docks came in and gave me the most evil look I ever had the chance to receive.

I stepped forward and shook his hand. "Frank Hardy, we met earlier."

"I know, you're a guest, which is why I don't understand you being in the storage building with Natalie."

I was definitely blushing at this point but I cleared my throat and hoped that Nancy wouldn't notice. "The Hardys are friends of mine, Tom."

"Oh." His eyes narrowed. I thought his look would burn me. "I see."

We all stood in silence. Tom looking at me, me looking at Nancy, Nancy looking at the floor.

"Natalie, we need you at the lodge. Harry wants us to move the Pac-Man machine."

She gave a firm nod and avoided my gaze as she followed the guy. "We'll talk later, Frank."

I'd hold her to that. As I watched her saunter off with another man, which I didn't want to admit bugged me more than it should have, I noticed something. She had dropped a piece of paper.

Of course, as a detective, I know that every bit of evidence is crucial. This paper could lead me directly into Nancy's secret.

It was written in pencil, smudged.

_You know what they say_

_When there are ants in your pants, Nancy_

_Patience is a virtue_

_And what you dont know_

_Probably won't hurt you._

Not dangerous, she says? This sounded like a threat to me.

Oh, she's definitely hiding something.


End file.
